A new Job
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: Chica decides the pizzeria isn't her dream job and moves to become a sassy lawyer!
1. The Interview

Chica was excited she had finally gotten up and moved out of the old run down pizzeria, she just didn't find joy in killing countless night guards uncontrollably anymore. At first she thought it was awful her soul of a child still remaining but over the years it got chipped away slowly but surely and she started to enjoy it even though she had no control over it. Once midnight ticked past she was a murderer but then more years went by and she didn't like it anymore why should others suffer for her enjoyment? So to stop hurting people who were just getting money for their family she moved out before midnight. And headed to get her sassy lawyer degree, "Wow" Chica said as she walked into the Lawyer offices. She has stolen the night guard computer for a while with Foxy and looked at their website to see what kind of lawyers they had there "Why are you looking at this Chica?" Foxy had asked She had just told them it was nothing because she didn't want them to become sad for the time she was still there "No point on getting upset about something that hasn't yet happened" But she knew they would get upset over it and they just tried to protect the children before midnight they wouldn't be able to do that if they were moaning over her, Right? She walked in and looked at the board of different kinds of lawyers.

 **List Of Lawyers There Was**

 _Shy lawyer - Who doesn't love a shy lawyer? They will be treated politely and if you don't talk loud get to state your claim twice!_

 _Smart Thinking Lawyer - You will be treated like the smartest person in the room and will be remembered_

 _Sassy Lawyer - Signature moves are important and will make you a star in the law department also you will have fangirls!_

 _Manipulative Lawyer - You know those movies with the really good lawyers and your like wow their good! Thats you now_

 _Assistant Lawyer - Who cares if your not in charge you have to do less work and maybe get to become a shy lawyer in the future_

 **Actual story again**

Fangirls that sounded good thought Chica, She definitely wanted to be a Sassy Lawyer, Thinking of getting a new job made her think of the pizzeria. She had been forced to live there and sing but if she left would a new poor child get stuffed into a suit? What would the animatronics do? Guilt filled her state of mind, She shrugged it off the looks she was getting from other future lawyers was surprising she thought she would be accepted by her fellow lawyers unlike the parents at the pizzeria

 **Scene playing In Chica's Head**

Little Boy: Mom I like this one! *points to Bonnie*  
Mom: Where leaving this place is not appropriate for children! *grabs onto child's arm and leaves*

 **Back to story Again!**

"Hello Miss where are the interviews held?" Chica asked the lady at the counter  
"Alright you must be Miss Chica so what your going to do is walk up those stairs go right then keep going until you reach the end of the hallway and go left the room that says interviews with silver letters is the interview room" she smiled sweetly  
Chica Headed to the interview room she went up the stairs turned right and walked to the end of the hallway then went left and looked for a room that said interviews She found it and Opened the door and gasped.


	2. Own Office

**Writers POV**

YES finally I got around to doing this I was so excited to do chapter to but was so busy with things that I couldn't now I have so Yeah...

 **Story**

Chica was ashamed as she walked into the office the man who was about to interview her was in a nice suit with a badge labeling his name shiny shoes she could see herself in and she had what? A cupcake! "Cupcake?" She offered but he politely declined it He motioned to the chair Chica sat down still thinking of the animatronics "I see that you want to become a sassy lawyer" He said formally "Yes" Chica replied being shaken into the present usually it was her doing the jump scares. "I'll let you know that not many people get through" He said his tone like a flat line "Well I'll do anything to get in" Chica lied she just wanted to get a job to get her mind off the pizzeria "Well your through then" He said still to calm for comfort "WHAT?!" Chica was very surprised she had expected to have to do something not just get through "Wher- Wheres my office?" Chica asked surprise showing in her voice "Next to mine" He said with displeasure in his voice "Right.." Chica said as she left and opened the door to her office

 **Description of Office**

Sunlight went through the window the lights weren't working but Chica liked the dark a shelf coated in dust and cobwebs wouldn't be being cleaned and a desk filled with pens and papers would be thrown out

 **Story**

Her office was perfect she took all the paper and sticky notes and pads and pencils they had left for her out of the draws and put them in the bin next to her desk she filled it with her own pens and supplies that were left behind at the pizzeria she had claimed as her own Chica leaned the little name tag she got on an old pencil pot on the table she also filled that with some blunt pencils and pens she lined up some staplers and put the tattered pieces of paper in a pile she wrote Chica from the pizzeria on the front then crossed from the pizzeria out "Why had she written that?" she thought to herself She smiled then moved the chair they gave her to the other side of her desk for clients and moved the wheely chair to her side she twirled on it a bit memory's of herself as a child coming back they were blury images and she barely grasped them but she held on tight (to her memory's as a child that is) Chica smiled and then got out the computer that came with the job and put it on her desk she opened it and click on emails a noice came from the computer making Chica jump the night guard computer never made sounds like that a like number one was popping up on a S surrounded by blue she clicked on it with the mouse taking a moment to remember how to do it. She was amazed at what happened next

 **Writers POV**

Sorry! I know this was short to but I hadn't updated for so long and just needed to get this out Hope you can understand


End file.
